


Just doing my job

by pupujuuri



Series: Fucking androids [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Milking, Orgasm Delay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupujuuri/pseuds/pupujuuri
Summary: Gavin Reed is a detective head over heels to an android. Nines is said android, just trying to do his job.Gavin’s mission: Get Nines to break free from CyberLife’s control so he can live as his own person and maybe possibly date him.Nines’ mission: Do his job as perfectly as a machine can, which includes making sure his partner stays healthy and stable so the man can do his best too. Sometimes this means filling his intimate needs.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Fucking androids [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1205956
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Just doing my job

**Author's Note:**

> Dubious consent because RK900 is not a deviant so doesn't have free will (or does he?)
> 
> This fic takes place between the last chapter of my other fic (archiveofourown.org/works/19476850/chapters/46362154) but I did my best to make it so it can be read separately for those who are interested only in the porn.

“Fuuuuuccckk my brain hurts!”, Gavin whined, scrabbling his hair with both hands. He and his android partner had been tracking a red ice dealer who had suddenly vanished. They were working overtime as always but hadn’t made any progress the whole day.

“We cannot continue without new leads. It would be best to finish for today”, Nines tried to reason but Gavin wasn’t one to give up.

“No! The guy’s just going to get further away if we waste time. I need to find something!”, Gavin had been going through same security camera footage over and over in case he missed something crucial. Nines had checked the same footage and hundred others and there was nothing. It seemed futile.

“Detective”, Nines got up from his seat and leaned above their opposite desks, as close to the man as he could. Gavin knew that tone, the android wasn't taking a no as an answer. “If you do not finish for today voluntarily, I will drag you home by force”, Nines kept his voice down so only Gavin could hear it.

The man went red and turned his head to a direction where no-one could notice it. “I fucking hate you”, Gavin said with a slight smile. In a way he actually did, hated how nowadays Nines knew exactly what ropes to pull with him. But he wasn't going down that easy.

Gavin saved and closed his work but acted like he was still working, wanting to see if the android would actually do what he threatened. Nines was keeping an eye on him, expectantly. “Enough”, Nines made a move to take a hold of the man but right away Gavin jumped up and shut off his computer.

“Okay okay we’re going”, he took his jacket from the back of the chair.

“I am coming with you?”, Nines backed down now that he got Gavin moving.

“Of course, didn’t you say you’re dragging me home?”

“That was if you would not leave voluntarily”, there wasn’t much change in Nines’ expression, ever, but there was the tiniest change of tone in his voice when he was getting annoyed or frustrated.

“I can still open the computer and continue my work”, Gavin acted like he was about to sit back at his seat. He could drag this on for an eternity. Why? Just to get something out of Nines.

“If you want me to come with you just say it”, Nines’ blue LED blinked for a few times, Gavin knew he was getting to him.

“I don’t really care if you stay here or come with me. Wasn’t it you who wanted to take me home?”, this was just too much fun. Till Nines took a hold of Gavin’s jacket and dragged him away from his desk. “I was just kidding, you can let go now. Hey! Did you hear me!?”, Gavin stumbled behind the android while trying to make it loosen the grip. He saw all the stares and heard the snickers of his colleagues, it was so embarrassing. “I’m serious let go fucking plastic!”

\-----------------------------------------------------

Gavin was cursing at Nines the whole drive to his home. He was sure Nines wouldn't actually do it and embarrass him in front of the whole precinct. The officers will mock him tomorrow for sure. Dragged out by a fucking android... Nines was just silent and took in Gavin’s rage like he had turned off his hearing.

They arrived at Gavin’s apartment and the android barely managed to get the door closed behind him when the man was already eating his lips, Nines responding. Sure it was embarrassing to be dragged out of work like that but it was also hot as hell. Most of the time Gavin had the need to be in complete control of his life and surroundings so it was liberating when every now and then he'd give the control to someone else and throw himself at their mercy. Though Nines was the only one he let take control from Gavin and let them live.

“I thought you were angry at me”, Nines inquired after the kiss.

“I am. But I’m also horny as hell”, Gavin opened the android’s shirt to get to his neck. His ‘skin’ still felt strange, hard, cool and smooth, but the more Gavin got to touch it the less it bothered him. “I hate how you turn me on. I bet you’re not even trying." Nines’ shirt was now opened all the way down but the android put a stop to the undressing by taking a hold of Gavin’s wrists. “What’s the matter?”, this was the first time Nines had stopped Gavin when he was making a move on the android. First time after they’ve made clear what exactly they are to each other, to be exact. It was exciting because all Gavin wanted was for Nines to make decisions based on what he wanted. It was also scary, what if Gavin has gone too far with the android and harassed him without him being able tell Gavin to stop?

“You will get what you want but first, eat. If you want I can go through our case while you take care of your mandatory needs”, Nines stated. That was disappointing. Not because Nines again treated Gavin like a child who doesn’t know how to take care of himself but because stopping Gavin wasn’t about Nines wanting or not wanting something. Everything Nines did for Gavin was all about keeping him healthy and his head clear so he would do better at work or some bullshit like that. Gavin didn’t buy any of that. No machine would go as far as Nines has just to make sure their partner did a good job. There was something more behind it. Must be.

“Can’t I just eat you?”, Gavin asked with a wink. No idea how he’d do that exactly since the android didn’t have any kind of genitalia. Nines didn’t answer, just looked at the Detective blankly, waiting for him to take action. “You’re no fun.”

The two of them had been fooling around, so to speak, for a few weeks now. Meaning spending time together after work: watching movies, making out, having sex. Sex limited to what can be done when the other doesn’t have genitalia and Gavin having no idea how to please an android. Still, Nines had deduced this arrangement was better than Gavin going out every week and finding a new hook-up. To be true, Gavin would prefer Nines doing it because he wants to, not because it was ‘better’ for Gavin. But the android still insisted he isn’t able to want anything for himself, he’s just accomplishing his mission. This left Gavin in a dilemma of wanting to be with Nines more than he has wanted anything in a long time and feeling like he’s using someone who can’t decide for himself. It didn't help the situation that Nines urged Gavin to use the android to ease his need of intimacy. Gavin tried to shut all these thought aside and just enjoy the android’s company, hoping Nines would deviate eventually. Probably then realizing what kind of human shit Gavin actually is and tell him to fuck off.

A problem for later. Today Gavin has decided to learn more about androids. More about Nines. The android in question had left his shirt unbuttoned, jacket in the rack and was sitting on Gavin’s sofa in the living room. Basically his kitchen, living room and hallway was one big room, kitchen separated from the living room by a long bar table. Gavin left his plate on the kitchen table and walked in front of the android.

“Are you done?”, Nines asked, looking at the standing man.

“Yeah”, Gavin replied and Nines took that as an invitation to start stripping the man, but he was stopped before even getting to the T-shirt off. “Nope, today I’ll do the work.”

Nines took a moment to study Gavin’s face: “But there is nothing you can do to me.” It was always Nines who was giving and Gavin receiving and it would stay like that if Gavin didn’t even get a chance to try and learn how Nines worked. Something Nines hadn’t given him yet, always finishing Gavin off faster than the man would had wanted. Fucking machine…

“I’ll take that as a challenge”, Gavin wasn’t one to back down easy.

Gavin had never seen Nines completely naked, which was unfair since Nines had seen him more than once, so first he made the android strip completely naked. Not a problem for the android, he didn’t feel shame. Nines looked like a photoshopped picture of a model, too perfect but unfortunately SFW with packing of a Ken doll. Toned muscles, no fat or a single hair on his body. Just looking at him made Gavin harden. But it wasn’t just his appearance, Gavin knew Nines had a personality even when he was an android and this shell would mean nothing without it.

Gavin instructed Nines to sit back on the sofa and started his inspection from Nines’ head and face. Again standing in front of the android he dug his fingers in Nines skull and tried out some kind of massage, really concentrating on what the hair and top of the head felt like. The hair felt so real. Gavin was so concentrated that he twitched a little when Nines spoke: “Would you like me to remove my hair?”

“You can do that?”, seems like Gavin knew very little about androids. Not like he had ever tried to learn more. “Sure, that could be interesting.”

“Since you are trying to learn about androids I might as well deactivate my skin while I am at it”, without a confirmation from Gavin Nines did as he told and deactivated everything. Gavin took few steps back, almost stumbling on the coffee table behind him, and froze, staring at the unfolding plastic like layer. And that was all he could do, stare. It’s not like he didn’t know what was beneath the artificial skin but he had never seen an android naturally like this, other than on screen. Let alone see the skin disappear like that. “I can see this is off putting to you, I will reactivate my skin.”

“No!”, Nines waited. “I- I mean yeah I wasn’t prepared but…”, jesus Gavin get a hold of yourself. Sure his dick went back to being wet spaghetti but it’s not that bad. Besides this evening was supposed to be about Nines anyway, who cares if Gavin lost the mood. “Just stay like that if it’s okay with you, I’m totally cool with it”, like Nines didn’t see right through him with the awkward choice of words and everything. But the android said or did nothing so guess it was fine?

Everything was basically different in Nines except his eyes. At least something ensuring this was the same person in front of Gavin. Of course the shape of Nines’ face and body stayed the same but since the color had changed and his skin? shell? reflect the light different than the artificial skin had it looked very different.

Gavin picked up where he was cut off. Starting soft and careful, sliding the back of his index finger on Nines’ face all the while the android kept his eyes on Gavin. The surface was even harder now that the ‘human skin’ was gone. No matter where on Nines face Gavin touched, and he touched everywhere, there was no reaction. He moved on to Nines’ body, lowering onto his knees between Nines’ legs. Now using both of his hands to caress Nines’ sides and back and mouth kissing and licking the torso. It was staggering how even Nines’ nipples were now gone with his artificial skin. Gavin pressed and squeezed harder with his hands and brought his teeth into the game but it was like making out with a dead fish. “This really doesn’t make you feel anything?”, Gavin was losing hope.

“You already knew the outcome.” In other words: I told you so.

“Maybe I’m just approaching this the wrong way. I’m touching you like I would a human, but you’re an android. Maybe I should give you electric shocks or play with your wires or something”, Gavin looked at Nines like asking for a permission to carry out his ideas. Nines wasn’t amused.

“I am not letting you electrocute me or touch my insides. It will not work how you want it to and you would most likely break something”, there was the slightest shift on Nines’ expression, looking like he was actually offended by Gavin’s plan. “Now, if you are finished I believe it is my turn”, Nines reactivated his skin and stood up, Gavin falling on his butt so his face wouldn’t get hit by the android’s groin. 

“Who said I was done?”, Gavin hurried to stand up, even though the view from the ground of the towering android was pretty amazing. He stood chest to chest against Nines and the android had the audacity to roll his eyes.

“If you want to learn to please a machine I am sure your motorcycle would appreciate the attention as much or even more than I do”, Gavin couldn’t believe Nines just compared himself to a fucking vehicle. Or the fact that what Gavin was trying to do meant nothing to Nines. His rage hit 100 % in a second and he took a step back to get a punch on Nines’ stomach. What happened next reminded Gavin once again how advanced the RK900 was physically compared to humans. Nines evaded the punch, grabbed Gavin’s wrist with his right hand and used his left to push Gavin’s shoulder to turn him to face away from the android and get the arm twisted behind the man’s back, pushing him all the way down on a coffee table. Gavin grunted when his chest and chin hit the table, but the android wasn’t done. Something was used to tie Gavin’s arms together behind his back, a cloth. “For me, I just want to finish up what I was brought here to do”, Nines talked calmly like he hadn’t just pushed Gavin down on a table and tied him up.

Gavin struggled to get free put the cloth was around his arms pretty tightly and Nines held his right hand on Gavin’s upper back, keeping him on his knees, chest on the table. “What’s that, assaulting me?”, Gavin knew Nines would never hurt him, unlike he had just tried to do to Nines, so he wasn’t too worried about the situation he was put in. The hand on Gavin’s back shut into a fist and he was pulled by his shirt up and backwards to the sofa, on Nines’ lap. Gavin’s palms were facing the android and laid on the smooth artificial skin and he decided to give up the fight. For now. Hands crawled under Gavin’s shirt and then to his belt, the man watching as they opened it and continued to unbutton his jeans and open the zipper. “You’re pretty eager for a robot with no feelings”, Gavin tried to taunt.

“Not eager, efficient”, Nines lowered Gavin’s jeans and boxer shorts to get to his dick, which had recovered from the earlier shock. It took only few strokes till Gavin was already in full hardness. Nines started off slowly but the friction quickly became too much for him, even when android’s hands are smoother than humans.

“Gh… Mind getting the lubricant? Before my dick is so sensitive you can’t even lick it”, the request went through and Nines guided Gavin off his lap on the sofa. Gavin took this time to kick off his jeans and boxer shorts.

“Behave”, Nines said before heading to the bedroom where Gavin had his lubricants, condoms and such. No way Gavin would just sit there like a good dog, as soon as Nines turned away from Gavin he tried to free himself from the cloth. Nines would let Gavin go as soon as he ordered to, but what fun would that be. The struggle came to a hold when Gavin noticed Nines staring at him, a bottle of lubricant in his hand. Busted. “Guess we do not need this after all”, Nines said with the slightest of smile.

“No, wait, hold on-!”, Gavin stood up to get away but Nines caught him by the waist and pulled him back on the android’s lap. The bottle of lubricant was laid next to Nines, unused, and Nines continued where he left off. Except much rougher.

“Oh god not so rough fuck”, the feeling was unbearable and Gavin tried to get away but Nines left hand was holding him tightly against the androids chest, right hand abusing the little Gavin. Only thing the man could do was raise his legs to cover his groin. Nines gave Gavin a break and let go of his member and loosened the hold on his chest too, Gavin slumping his upper body over his legs and breathing heavy.

“Will you behave?”, Nines asked innocently.

“Fuck you”, Gavin said from his full heart. That was awful. He regretted his choice of words when a hand reached back between his legs. “Okay okay I behave! Jesus..”, there might had been a hint of panic in his voice but at least now he was able to cover himself better since Nines was not restricting him. The android left Gavin alone and reached for the bottle. “You’re not an android, you’re a demon”, Gavin said, mostly to himself, but he was sure Nines heard it, choosing not to react.

Seeing how Nines was now applying the lubricant on his right palm, Gavin dared to straighten his back and let Nines touch his special place again. The android got back to the slow and steady pace of pumping Gavin’s dick, really paying attention to every movement and the amount of pressure he applied. It was pure bliss. Gavin leaned back, placing the back of his head on Nines’ shoulder and took a long breath in through his nose and let even longer relaxed breath out of his mouth. He felt kisses on his neck and fingers playing with his nipples. Nines no doubt analysed every single twitch on the man’s body and every pleased sound he made.

It was hard to believe Nines would go this far to please Gavin if he didn’t want to. The guilt of possibly using Nines crawled back to Gavin’s mind but Nines must had noticed something was bothering the man because right then he picked up the pace. Gavin arched his back and sighted out because of the changed sensation, the thoughts haunting him just now vanishing. Subconsciously he started to thrust his hips in the rhythm Nines had set, getting closer to cum with each thrust. Just a few more pumps and he’d be done, so he raised his head from the relaxed position and closed his eyes, getting ready for the wave.

Which didn’t come. The fucking android let go just as Gavin was about to cum and left his dick twitching in anticipation. “What the fuck tincan?”, Gavin asked through his teeth and turned his head and upper body to see the android’s face, being as blank as always.

“Since you made me wait with your pointless study on android anatomy I will make you wait a bit longer too”, they stared at each other for a while in silence, Gavin not believing what he just heard.

“If you’re not finishing me off then untie me and I’ll do it myself”, Gavin was still moving his hips, irregularly now, like hoping he could cum only from that.

“I will. In time”, the curses that followed were silenced by Nines pulling the hem of Gavin’s shirt to his mouth, leaving the front of his torso naked. “Would you hold this for me?”

Gavin glared Nines a moment more before taking the shirt in his mouth: “Ahh hove.”

“I know you like me”, the jerking off resumed, changing the pace and pressure depending on Gavin’s reactions. Nines brought Gavin to the edge at least three times but slowed down again as Gavin was about to cum. Every time Gavin expressed his dissatisfaction with a whine. His dick was getting so sensitive it made him squirm on Nines’ lap, not sure if what he was feeling was pleasure or pain. But Nines’ other hand travelling up and down between Gavin’s stomach and throat, and mouth on his neck kept him grounded and calmed him down when what the android was doing between the legs was too much.

Still, Gavin was getting exhausted. After the third time he had had enough. Dropping the shirt from his mouth, wet from drool, he turned enough to see Nines again. “Just finish me off already!”

“If you ask nicely.”

“Is that what you’ve been waiting for? For me to beg?”, Gavin was mostly annoyed but also hopeful that Nines would actually have a kink.

“That is not what I was planning, but if you want something I would say the best way to get it is to ask nicely. You could try that once in a while”, the way Nines kept handling Gavin's cock was way too soft and caring. If anyone else than Nines was touching him like that Gavin wouldn't even stay hard.

“You need to work on your sex taAaahh…”, a jerk came so unexpected Gavin couldn’t hold back the moan and hated himself for it. He could feel his face heat and could swear Nines was smiling against his neck. “Fucker”, he said without any bite in it.

“Since you are not being cooperative then how about I hold my hand right here”, Nines tightened his grip around the cock, “and you can do the work yourself.” Saying Gavin was turned on by this proposition was an understatement. What kind of videos had the android been watching? Gavin answered with his hips, determined to give the android a show to remember. “I take that as a yes.”

You couldn’t get a model out Gavin but his body wasn’t all that bad. He had noticeable muscles from self-defense and strength training but his eating habits had formed a layer of fat on his belly, hiding the six pack that surely existed. Not sure if the android was even watching but he thrust and rolled his hips like he was acting in a porn film. God he wished Nines was watching. The fact that Gavin couldn’t do anything for the android still gnawed on him so maybe he could at least show his appreciation towards Nines like this.

Finally Gavin was getting close again, afraid to mention it to Nines in fear of the android letting go again. The change in his movement gave him away, ditching the unnecessary hip rolls to really concentrate on what felt good to reach the climax soon. “No need to hurry, I will let you come this time”, Nines ensured.

“Oh? You’ll LET me?”, when had the android become so dominating? Sure Nines had always thought he knew better than Gavin how to handle things, even when it was about how to live Gavin’s own life, because he has a mind of a supercomputer. But he had always stayed in the position of an android, in the position of one getting orders, not giving them. Nonetheless letting or not letting Gavin do something. This was gradually changing and the change couldn’t make Gavin more happy. “I don’t trust you for a second.”

“Suit yourself”, Nines’ hand stayed still and Gavin had never been this happy to reach orgasm. Usually it came too soon, his physic failing him when he would had wanted to go on.

“Ah! Yes thank god finally!”, Gavin pressed himself against Nines’ chest, palming Nines’ midsection and pushing his hips up making his back arch. The white cum shot on his stomach and chest, Nines having pulled Gavin’s shirt up, out of the line of fire. When the wave passed Gavin relaxed his body on Nines, not caring about the cum dripping down his stomach to his sides and eventually on Nines or sofa. He just needed a second.

“Could you lean forward a bit, I need to let your arms loose”, Nines asked, looks like he was back from ordering to being polite. Gavin would had wanted to just lay there but his hands were getting kinda numb from the compression and being laid on. He used his abs to pull himself up from Nines, the android right away loosening whatever was binding the man. It was Nines’ shirt, so much for straight and clean after being used as a rope. “You should head to the shower before you leak all over the sofa.”

“I know you’re not a cuddler but you’re in a real hurry to get me off you, huh? I’m not forcing you to do this you know”, Gavin hurried off of Nines lap. It was always like this with the android, he would blow Gavin or jerk him off and right after behave like nothing had happened or that there was nothing between them. Something like “that was nice” or “you were great” wouldn’t hurt. Even Gavin’s one-night stands had the decency to lie they had a good time with him even when both of them knew that was a lie.

“The sooner I get you to bed the easier it is for me to get you up in the morning. Even when you like to make everything I say into a personal attack against you, there is nothing more to it”, Nines stood up and walked past Gavin to the bathroom door. Androids didn’t get sweaty but Gavin had been generous enough to share some of his sweat, so guess Nines was planning on getting cleaned up too. Gavin hadn’t had the chance to admire the naked android afar and now that he did his mind emptied from everything else. The way Nines turned his upper body to face back to Gavin was like striking a pose for a photo. He kept the pose, Gavin finally realizing the android was saying something: “Are you coming?”

“Huh?”, Gavin snapped out of it and felt he was getting hard again. He wasn’t the only one who noticed.

“Really?”, Nines raised his eyebrows, unimpressed.

“C’mon, have you seen yourself in the mirror? I’m a mere mortal, I got no chance against you”, Gavin joked and followed Nines to the bathroom.

There was a wide smile on Gavin’s face and he couldn’t make it tone down even when he tried to. It was unreal how happy he was right now, he hadn’t felt like this in what felt like years. And it was all because of Nines. He just hoped Nines would feel even a quarter of the the happiness Gavin was. Days like these made Gavin even more determined to get Nines to deviate, to finally break free from CyberLife’s control. And see if the android actually wanted to be with Gavin or if it really was some twisted computer logic that made Nines care about the man like he did.


End file.
